kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
CL
| birth_place = Seoul, South Korea | occupation = Singer, songwriter, rapper, model | group_debut = May 6, 2009 | solo_debut = May 28, 2013 August 19, 2016 | years = 2009–present | height = 162 cm | weight = 48 kg | blood = | agency = SuneV Schoolboy Records YG Entertainment | fandom = GZBz | associated = 2NE1 | sns = }} CL is a South Korean rapper, songwriter and singer under Schoolboy RecordsSB Projects: Music. She was the leader of girl group 2NE1. She made her Korean solo debut on May 28, 2013 with the single "The Baddest Female" and her American debut on August 19, 2016 with the single "Lifted". Career '2008–2009: Debut with 2NE1' In 2008, YG Entertainment announced the debut of a new girl group consisted of CL, Bom, Minzy and Dara. Before their official debut, the group collaborated with BIGBANG in a song titled "Lollipop" for a commercial advertising the LG Lollipop phone, which was released on March 27, 2009. On May 6, 2009, the group officially debuted with the single "Fire", which was included later in their first mini album 1st Mini Album, which was released on July 8, 2009. '2013–2016: Solo debut & 2NE1's disbandment' On May 28, 2013, CL officially made her Korean solo debut with the digital single "The Baddest Female".Allkpop: "The Baddest Female" CL Releases Her Solo Debut MV On October 15, 2014, it was announced that she was preparing to make her solo debut in U.S. under Scooter Braun's music record Schoolboy Records.Allkpop: 2NE1's CL Confirmed To Make Her U.S. Debut As A Solo Artist She officially made her American solo debut on August 19, 2016 with the digital single "Lifted". On November 25, 2016, YG Entertainment announced the group's disbandment. CL, alongside with Dara, remained in the agency as solo artists.Soompi: 2NE1 Is Officially Disbanding '2019: Departure from YG' On November 8, 2019, YG confirmed that CL had left the agency after deciding to not renew her exclusive contract.Soompi: CL Confirmed To Leave YG Entertainment Discography 'Korean' Project albums * In The Name Of Love (2019) Digital singles * "The Baddest Female" (2013) * "Hello Bitches" (2015) Collaborations * "Please Don't Go" (2009) Features * BIGBANG - "Intro (Hot Issue)" (2007) * Uhm Jung Hwa - "DJ" (2008) * YMGA - "What" (2008) * G-Dragon - "The Leaders" (2009) * Dara - "Kiss" (2009) * PSY - "Daddy" (2015) 'English' Digital singles * "Lifted" (2016) Collaborations * "Doctor Pepper" (2015) Features * Skrillex - "Dirty Vibe" (2014) * Lil Yachty - "Surrender" (2017) * Black Eyed Peas - "Dopeness" (2018) * PKCZ - "Cut It Up" (2019) OSTs * My Little Pony Movie OST (2017) Gallery 'Promotional' CL I Am The Best promo photo.png|"I Am The Best" CL Falling In Love promo photo.png|"Falling In Love" CL Missing You promo photo.png|"Missing You" CL Crush promo photo.png|''Crush'' 'Miscellaneous' CL Logo 2015.png|Logo in 2015 References Official links * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter * YouTube ** Current ** Former; under YG es:CL ru:CL Category:Rappers Category:Female rappers Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:2NE1 Category:2013 debuts Category:2016 English debuts Category:CL